


Jedność

by Laooo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Death, Gen, Letters, Political Alliances
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laooo/pseuds/Laooo
Summary: Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd Białoruś po fali protestów w kraju stała się częścią Rosji. Teraz w listach do siostry opowiada, jak wygląda jego życie.
Kudos: 1





	Jedność

**Author's Note:**

> Piosenka, do której Kojla się odwołuje w pewnym momencie, to "Ne byts skotam" zespołu Lyapis Trubetskoy. Powstała ona na podstawie wiersza Janka Kupały, który z kolei powstał na podstawie "Katechizmu polskiego dziecka". Link do piosenki: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSwmW3OxquY

Droga siostro,

jak mija Ci ostatni czas?

U nas bez zmian. Właśnie skończyliśmy świętować rocznicę przyłączenia Białorusi do Rosji, szkoda, że nie mogłaś przyjechać. Mówię Ci, szalony, ale radosny dzień. Protestujących wcale nie przyszło tyle, ile wtedy, nikt też nie ściągał nagle milicji do Mińska. Szkoda mi trochę, bo pamiętam, jak po wyborach spędzałem czas na ulicy i po cichu im kibicowałem, wiem, że ludzie nie zapomnieli, ale przecież musiało nadejść nowe.

Irynko najdroższa,

dziękuję Ci bardzo za szalik na święta! Piękniejszej rzeczy nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić.

Przyjedź wkrótce. Białoruski samorząd nie potrzebuje już tyle mojej uwagi, co wcześniej, więc mógłbym spędzić z Tobą więcej czasu. Nie chce mi się wychodzić na miasto tylko z Iwanem, sama rozumiesz.

Droga Iryno,

pytasz, jak ta nasza unia właściwie wygląda od środka, poza przesłodzonym wizerunkiem dla reszty świata. Powiedziałbym, że jest… znajomo. Tak, jakbyśmy znaleźli się ponownie w ZSRR, tylko odrobinę inaczej. Mieszkam z Rosją sam; nie ma tu całej reszty i czasem trochę mi Was brakuje. A znowu czasami wydaje mi się, że za chwilę któreś z Was przejdzie się korytarzem w tym domu.

Wszystko przechodzi przez Moskwę. Ja nie jestem krajem związkowym, jak dawniej, tylko kolejnym obwodem. Nie republiką, żeby nie prowokować kolejnych zamieszek. I tak ich prawie nie ma. Niektórzy ludzie już zapomnieli o tamtym roku, wróciły radzieckie sentymenty – i oto znowu stwierdzam, że u Iwana mimo wszystko nie jest aż tak źle.

Irynko kochana,

stała się dziś rzecz niepojęta. Po skończonych pracach nad budżetem na nowy rok postanowiliśmy wybrać się z Iwanem do baru. Szliśmy tak i nagle ktoś zastawił nam drogę. „Dalej nie możecie iść”, mówił, „Annuszka rozlała olej”. Aż nas dreszcz przeszedł.

Swoją drogą, pamiętasz to uczucie słabości, które zaczęło nam towarzyszyć po latach życia w Związku Radzieckim? Ostatnio znowu czuję coś takiego.

Najdroższa siostro,

nie musisz się tak przejmować moją słabością. Ludzi dopada przeziębienie, a nas to. Jestem pewien, że to nic poważnego, nawet jeśli nie przejdzie, to przecież mnie nie zabije. Nie jestem równy Iwanowi, racja, ale wciąż mam do powiedzenia więcej niż te republiki z Kaukazu. Nie panikuj.

Iryno,

jeszcze raz dziękuję Ci bardzo, że zgodziłaś się gościć mnie przez weekend. Ta jedność z Rosją bokiem mi wychodzi i muszę odpocząć, bo inaczej szlag mnie trafi. Palę ostatnio jak smok.

Ale gdyby Iwan Cię pytał, nic mu o tym nie mów. Powiedz tylko, że bardzo chciałem wybrać się do Odessy.

Droga Irynko,

to był udany weekend. Właśnie tego było mi trzeba. Siedzę właśnie w pociągu i mogę Cię zapewnić, że już wracam do pełni sił. Nie wiem, co się tam stało w tym kurorcie… Wiem tylko, że poczułem tę specyficzną więź z tą grupką rosyjskich turystów, których spotkaliśmy. Jakie to było dziwne.

Droga Iryno,

pamiętasz, jak czasami śpiewaliśmy sobie rodzime piosenki? Dzisiaj śpiewaliśmy je sobie z Iwanem, wspominając dawne czasy. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy wszyscy razem mieszkaliśmy. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że w następny weekend koniecznie musimy sobie zrobić taki postradziecki zjazd, czuj się zaproszona. Przyjedź z samego rana! W tym domu zawsze robi się cieplej, gdy Ty w nim jesteś.

Kochana Iryno,

jadę do Mińska na jakiś czas, więc do odwołania pisz na mój miński adres. Muszę trochę pobyć z własnymi ludźmi. Znasz to uczucie, gdy nagle czujesz, że musisz być blisko własnych ludzi, bo twoje istnienie od nich zależy? Tym razem nie pokłóciłem się z Iwanem, po prostu muszę spędzić trochę czasu z nimi; właśnie dlatego.

Złapałem się też ostatnio na tym, że zacząłem zapominać białoruskiego. Myślałem o czymś – i nagle dobrą chwilę musiałem się głowić nad tym, jak to w ogóle powiedzieć po białorusku. Ta unia chyba mi nie służy. Ale nie martw się – pomieszkam na własnych ziemiach i na pewno mi minie.

Siostrzyczko,

nawet nie wiesz, jak doceniam prezent od Ciebie! Bardzo Ci dziękuję. Nawet Rosja o tym nie pomyślał, żeby być miłym dla własnego brata. Słowem się nie odezwał, odkąd wyjechałem.

Postanowiłem sobie, żeby przez cały czas pobytu w Mińsku rozmawiać tylko po białorusku, ale nie ma lekko. Ja sobie co nieco już przypomniałem, ale ludzie chętniej mówią po rosyjsku. Cud, że jeszcze wychodzą gazety po białorusku, to przynajmniej mogę coś poczytać. Czasem czuję się jak wtedy, gdy Taurys uczył mnie litewskiego, a ja wiedziałem, co chcę powiedzieć, tylko nie wiedziałem, jak. A przecież nie tak powinno być!

Droga Iryno,

przysięgam, że poślizgnąłem się na tym rozlanym oleju. Jestem tu, na swojej ziemi, wśród swoich ludzi, a mimo to jak mnie dziś ktoś spytał, kim jestem, to odpowiedziałem „ja Ruski”. Od razu, bez zastanowienia.

Jakiś czas później poszedłem do kawiarni w starym stylu. Grał pianista, ja zamówiłem coś do picia i przyglądałem się wszystkim tam obecnym. Wszystko było takie zwykłe do momentu, gdy pianistę zastąpił czarny kot, który nagle wskoczył na niewielką scenę. Koniec końców ocknąłem się i zrozumiałem, że to był tylko dziwny sen. W tym samym momencie dzwonił do mnie Iwan. Nagle był ciekawy, jak się miewam. Nie wspomniałem mu nic ani o śnie, ani o tej fizycznej słabości, jaką ostatnio czuję. Za to wszystko, dumnie, opowiadałem po białorusku.

Kochana Irynko,

uwierz mi, że gdybyś odkładała rubla za każdy moment zmartwienia moim stanem, uzbierałabyś na lepszy samochód. A nawet nie piszę Ci o wszystkim, co się ze mną dzieje.

Poza tym wszystkim wiem tyle, że dziś rano Iwan przyjechał. Podobno też miał jakiś dziwny sen i postanowił wpaść z wizytą. Nie powiedziałbym, że jestem z tego zadowolony, ale niech mu będzie. Przecież nie mogę go wyrzucić.

Droga Irynko,

momentami zazdroszczę Ci tego, że od dawna jesteś niepodległym państwem i pomimo różnych wpływów możesz o sobie decydować. U Iwana to nie przejdzie, sama zresztą pamiętasz. On zabiera wszystko, nawet się przy tym nie wysilając. Wysysa całą chęć do życia i odrębność jak jakiś wąpierz, zostawia tylko wydmuszkę, którą napełni, jak mu się podoba. Cały czas z tym swoim uśmiechem, który przez wieki tylko my potrafiliśmy rozszyfrować. Pamiętasz ten moment, w którym zastanawialiśmy się, czy przez te najazdy coś w niego nie wstąpiło? Po latach „unii” z nim mogę powiedzieć, że tak. Gdybym mógł, powiedziałbym sobie z tamtego roku: „ty gamoniu, nie wierz w żadną unię z Rosją”.

Siostrzyczko moja kochana,

powtarzam Ci, niepotrzebnie się przejmujesz. Kiedy pisałem ten ostatni list, byłem w kiepskim humorze i to dlatego. Niepotrzebnie go wysyłałem, choć inaczej musiałbym chyba go zniszczyć, żeby Iwan nie znalazł. Fakt faktem, jego wampirze zapędy są niczym przy świadomości, że nie można przed nimi uciec. Choćbym nie wiem jak się starał, on i tak gdzieś tam będzie. Bycie kolejnym rosyjskim obwodem odbija się także na moim zdrowiu, ale taka jest naturalna kolej rzeczy. Niestety.

Dziś świętowaliśmy sobie rocznicę uzyskania przeze mnie nie podległości w XX wieku. Pękałem z dumy jak paw i nawet on nie był w stanie tego zepsuć. Po paru głębszych i tak wyjątkowo nawet nie chciało mu się nic psuć, nic nie miało znaczenia. Nawet próbował zaśpiewać ze mną tę piosenkę na podstawie „Kto ty jesteś?” Janki Kupały, gdy wracaliśmy do domu. To musiał być zabawny widok – dwóch zalanych kolesi próbuje śpiewać narodowy wiersz i nawet nie kojarzy dobrze tekstu. Wania i tak śpiewał po swojemu, jak to on, a dla mnie ten białoruski tekst wydawał się taki sztuczny. Daję słowo, że już lepiej pamiętam oryginalny, polski tekst. Po powrocie do domu włączyłem sobie „Nie być skotam”, żeby sobie przypomnieć, jak to szło.

Irynko,

wybacz jeden list za drugim bez czekania na odpowiedź, ale w chwili, gdy wrzucałem list do skrzynki, uświadomiłem sobie, że zapomniałem wspomnieć o innej dziwnej sytuacji. Tylko z góry zastrzegam, że jeśli masz potem pisać, jak bardzo się martwisz, możesz tutaj przestać czytać.

Tamtego wieczora, gdy próbowaliśmy śpiewać Kupałę, przypomniałem sobie, jak pierwszy raz występowałem na arenie międzynarodowej jako niezależny kraj. Wtedy, gdy prawie nikt nie uznawał wolnej Białorusi, a dla mnie liczyło się tylko to, że w końcu się postawiłem im wszystkim – Iwanowi, Feliksowi, Taurysowi. Że Ludwig machnął ręką i choć nie chciał uznać mojej niepodległości, to chętniej kontaktował się właśnie z moim Ludowym Sekretariatem. Tyle że… pamiętałem to tak, jakby ktoś mi o tym opowiedział. Myśląc o tym, zastanawiałem się, co ja sobie myślałem, skoro w Rosji budował się wspaniały kraj. Czemu od razu nie poprosiłem go o pomoc zamiast unosić się honorem, czemu w ogóle nie przyłączyłem się do niego od razu.

I nagle dotarło do mnie, że o własnej historii myślę z rosyjskiej perspektywy.

Droga Irynko,

doceniam, naprawdę doceniam, że postanowiłaś nic nie pisać o własnych zmartwieniach tym, co ci wypisuję.

Tym razem więc opowiem Ci o czymś miłym. Robiłem niedawno porządki na strychu w domku pod miastem i przez moment poczułem się jak w dawnych czasach, gdy żyliśmy we trójkę jako wielka Ruś. Te wszystkie stare stroje, listy, przedmioty, z których wtedy korzystałem – mają w sobie taki prosty urok. Urok czasów, gdy po prostu byliśmy, a Ty zajmowałaś się wszystkim, zwłaszcza najmłodszym Kolją. Byłaś najstarszą siostrą, która objaśniała nam ten świat. Mieliśmy tylko siebie i to było najpiękniejsze. Myślisz czasem o tamtych czasach?

Ja właśnie myślałem o tym, jaki niepozorny był ten mały Iwan i na kogo wyrósł. Co, jeśli naprawdę nie mam wyjścia? Jeśli nie da się od niego uciec?

Kochana Iryno,

wróciłem do Moskwy, więc z powrotem możesz pisać na tutejszy adres.

Po drodze wziąłem wszystko, co tylko mogłem zabrać, i ruszyłem w długą podróż w głąb kraju. Zamiast samolotu wybrałem pociągi, żeby móc spędzić jeszcze trochę czasu ze swoimi ludźmi. Rozmawiałem z nimi, jeździłem po wioskach i spędzałem z nimi czas jak dawniej. Po drodze słuchałem białoruskiej muzyki. Słowem – wszystko, żeby zwrócić się ku własnej kulturze. Tak doskonale znajomej, a zarazem tak nieoczywistej. Nie dziwił mnie brak przywiązania do niej, dopóki nie miałem świadomości, że jestem odrębnym narodem, ale teraz z jakiegoś powodu nie czuję tego samego, co kiedyś, gdy patrzę na te dzieła. Pamiętasz, jak pisałem o Kupale? Janka Kupała jest dla mnie teraz jak jakiś odległy sen. Pamiętam go, lecz nie czuję już tego połączenia.

Nawet Białorusini, których spotykałem, to już raczej „tutejsi”, a nawet Rosjanie. Ile bym dał, by zatrzymać ich choćby na etapie „tutejszych”, jak przed wielką wojną.

Droga siostro,

doceniam Twoje starania i pomysły na utrzymanie się przy korzeniach jeszcze trochę, naprawdę. Nie mów o nich Iwanowi; to będzie nasz sekret. Przy jego wszechogarniającej władzy będę miał chociaż tyle wolności, skoro nie ma sensu opuszczać tej unii. Nie ma sensu – to brzmi okropnie, ale taka jest prawda. Moi ludzie nie chcą się buntować, więc ja tym bardziej nic nie poradzę.

Nadroższa Iryno,

im dłużej czekałem na Twoją odpowiedź, tym bardziej utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że innej drogi chyba nie ma. Jeszcze raz powtórzę: jestem ci wdzięczny za to, co proponowałaś, zacząłem nawet zbierać lokalne historie i dofinansowywać zespoły ludowe, te „tutejsze”. Chcę, żeby ta kultura nie została zapomniana i zrobię wszystko, żeby ją zachować.

Ale to przecież wciąż Rosja. W takich uniach zawsze jeden kraj będzie dominować, a im prędzej się z tym pogodzimy, tym lepiej. I tak jestem już praktycznie Ruski. Nie mam siły na wzniecanie żadnego powstania. Mimo wszystko nawet nie czuję powodu, by je rozpoczynać. Co by nie mówić o Iwanie, ma dobrą rękę do rządzenia, a mnie jest tutaj dobrze.

Kochana Irynko,

żałuj, że nie obchodziłaś z nami maslenicy! Pewnie będziesz się dziwić, że nagle odkopaliśmy jakieś zapomniane święta, ale to był mój pomysł. Za dawnych czasów maslenicę traktowaliśmy jako symbol pojednania z innymi i wybaczania krzywd – i jakoś mi to pasowało do tego wszystkiego, co się dzieje. Choćbym chciał, nie pokonam Iwana, więc równie dobrze mogę przyjąć to, co ma się stać, i pokazać mu, że się nie gniewam. Wręcz przeciwnie, to był chyba najweselszy czas uczt i zabaw, jaki kiedykolwiek mieliśmy. Nie liczyło się nic poza naszym pojednaniem. No i tym, że mamy chwilę wolnego od pracy. Wzięliśmy sobie urlopy, żeby nic nam nie przeszkadzało w świętowaniu.

Chyba też sam Wania spojrzał na mnie jakoś łaskawiej.

Moja kochana Irynko,

możesz mi wierzyć, że odkąd wybaczyłem Iwanowi, żyje mi się o niebo łatwiej. Przecież od samego początku nie chciał, by te protesty przed aneksją rozniosły się na cały Wschód. Nawet teraz daje mi pełną swobodę, tym większą, odkąd sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy. Zawsze wierzyłem, że ogień w czasie maslenicy jest magiczny i ten spokój, jaki nas obu ogarnął, świadczy o tym najlepiej.

Czasem tylko mam wrażenie, że nagle słabnę, albo że jeszcze chwila, a zniknę.

Cześć Iryno,

tu Iwan. Wybacz, że dawno się nie odzywałem, nie byłem w stanie znaleźć na to czasu. Zbyt wiele się działo, bym mógł znaleźć chwilę na kontakt z kimś innym niż najbliżsi współpracownicy.

Przesyłam zdjęcie, które Kolja chciał Ci wysłać przed śmiercią. Właśnie przy porządkach w jego pokoju znalazłem je obok niedokończonego listu. Na pewno chciałby, żebyś je dostała.


End file.
